


ours are the moments i play in the dark

by callmeshakesqueer



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Crack, DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Monopoly (Board Game), What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshakesqueer/pseuds/callmeshakesqueer
Summary: Warm, cute family moments at the Spellmans' home.Mostly Zelda and Lilith being together.





	1. monopoly friday night

Friday night has become a traditional one for the Spellmans family. Zelda wasn’t busy with melodrama at the Academy of Unseen Arts, Doctor Cerberus always let Hilda early from her shift, Sabrina allowed herself to take a break from her dramatic teen life, Ambrose never missed the opportunity to make fun of her while they played Monopoly in front of the fireplace in their living room. Lilith every time appeared when the Sun came down, after long, hellishly hot work at the Underground.

It was nothing new for her to visit this house and leave by morning, since it was her house, too, after all.

“Each one of you has to pay me… $20.” She giggled when Sabrina loudly sighed and threw her money at her, Ambrose did the same and Zelda rolled her eyes, unpleased.

“It is what it is.” Hilda smiled halfway when she handed to Lilith her last $20.

“Oh, Zelda, honey, you still owe me that $100.”

Fury in the oldest of Spellmans raged inside even more as she gritted her teeth while placing the piece of paper on the board.

Lilith could say goodbye to making love tonight, she had that feeling when in Zelda’s eyes danced flares. Still, her wife was gorgeous, even with madness bursting from her. She looked divine, the golden locks made an aureola around her soft features; chip upturned with pride; her body weight rested on her left hand placed on the carpet, her legs slightly bent in half, royally lied. Lilith could be the Queen of Hell, but it was definitely Zelda who ruled her heart.

They played until the witching hour, to the point when Hilda noticed Sabrina’s unsuccessfully hidden yawns. Zelda agreed it was time to end the game, emanating nothing but anger when they counted who won and it turned out that she was third.

Of course, Lilith was the first one, Ambrose behind by only $200, then Zelda, Hilda and the last on - Sabrina.

“You may be a powerful witch, but certainly not good at Monopoly.” Ambrose joked and Sabrina made an annoyed face that could be seen on her pretty young face more often than usual.

“I’m going to clean this up,” Hilda said and started to collect hotels and houses, Sabrina automatically helped her.

Zelda slowly got up with a grimace and hands entangled on her chest, Lilith by her side within a second. 

Ambrose gave a goodnight kiss on the cheeks of three women and messed up Sabrina’s hair.

“Goodnight, aunties, goodnight, cousin.” He left the living room.

Two witches headed the same way Ambrose did. Zelda was irritated by her lost game because it wasn’t happening often and losing was one of the most hated things by her; Lilith in the opposite mood with a beaming but sleepy smile on her mouth. No matter of the results of Monopoly Friday night, she always went to bed with curved lips. Because what there was to not be happy about? She finally had a home, a family, a strong woman beside her. And also, she could prank them all.

So, after thinking of the pros and cons not for too long, she spoke up.

“Zelda, you always look so hot… no homo though.”

Everyone turned their heads: Ambrose clearly amused and waiting for the continuation on the stairs, Hilda and Sabrina who were still hiding parts of the game board, stopped immediately and Hilda tried to hide her little smile while Sabrina couldn’t decide if the situation was funny or gross because of someone referring to her aunt Zelda as “hot”.

“Sike!” After a few seconds, filled with curiosity, the demoness yelled and slapped Zelda’s ass.

“For Satan’s sake!” It was the last string of Zelda’s patience tonight and she almost ran off from the hallway with red blush blooming on her usually pale cheeks.

“Auntie Zee, I didn’t know you were gay.” Ambrose laughed when the woman passed by him.

She would kill Lilith someday.


	2. a change of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda gets drunk for the first time in a really long time and makes a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found this fic on my phone and i have very little memory of writing it??? i'm very confused  
> enjoy those little cute witches

Zelda Spellman used to be one to drink a lot, on every occasion possible - birthdays, holidays, as sadness kicked in her hard bones, eventually - or rather mostly when she was alone and lonely.

It has changed like with a flicker of a magic wand. Being sober was obligatory since Leticia found home in their Mortuary. And soon it became something natural to Zelda even more, as Lilith moved in with Spellmans. Why should she be drinking and miss out people she had around on forgetting?

With no disagreement, the memory was a curse; although Zelda didn't want to escape it. She wanted to be okay with remembering.

Lilith made a big impact on the change of Zelda's heart.

So, now, when Zelda got drunk for the first time in months; perhaps even in years, she giggled like a teenager at everything and everyone. The percentage of alcohol in her veins bigger than her ability to stay gracious while drunk.

Hilda had prepared her special eggnog and Zelda just couldn't help but taste a little bit, which turned into several glasses. It got out of control though Lilith carefully watched the behaviour of her wife.

"Perhaps it's time to stop" Lilith mumbled, half of her focus sacrificed on solving a puzzle in the newspaper, the rests of it on Zelda giggling at the other end of the couch. She tried taking the drink from Spellman's hand, with no positive outcome.

The witch only laughed harder and got up, her legs tangling as she chose a way to the kitchen.

"Zee, what are you doing?" Lilith also chuckled and with a moan she followed the other woman, her bones in this mortal body started to get really old. Passing years never touched her in any way until she possessed Mary Wardwell's body. During sleepless nights she thought it through and only one answer was right when she heard steady breathing and calm sound of Zelda's heart beating next to her - she would stay in it as long as she could. Only for Spellman.

"Protecting my eggnog!" Through the unstoppable laughter, Zelda managed to say.

"I'm going to catch you!" 

Zelda made a sound Lilith couldn't quite name and almost ran into a wall while she left the parlour. 

In the kitchen Hilda was cleaning the lasts of unperfections and chatted with Sabrina, they both were already in their pyjamas. 

Zelda stormed into the room but froze when she noticed the women. 

Lilith was soon after her, catching her in the waist and stealing the glass from her hand. 

"Auntie Lily, what has happened to aunt Zelda?"

"Eggnog." Both Lilith and Hilda answer. The younger of Spellman sisters had a hidden grin in pressed together lips. "I shouldn't have tell Zelds I'm making it." 

"Definitely shouldn't," Sabrina stated as her aunt had this unknown, plotting smile on her mouth and barely stood by herself without Lilith's help. 

"I demand you to give me my drink back" The amusement disappeared from her mood but flowed right to the other women who couldn't stop laughing at the serious facial expression on Zelda's face. 

"How will you regret this tomorrow, sweetheart," Lilith whispered and tried to turn Zee back so they could head towards the stairs and later their bedroom. 

Was it tiredness or the alcohol in her body? One may never know, but she sheepishly nodded and dropped the warlike attitude, walking by Lilith's side and leaving the kitchen behind. 

"If you are a good girl, I can guarantee some kisses upstairs" 

The stars in Zelda's drunk eyes glistened with excitement. She didn't discuss it, just walked as quick as she was able to until they reached the right room. But her eyes closed as soon as her head fell on the pillow, barely remembering the previous promise.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I saw this prompt somewhere and I've already lost it but I couldn't stop but picture Lilith slapping Zelda's ass in front of her whole family  
> I hope you enjoyed it and if so, please leave a comment or kudo, it'll be really appreciated:)


End file.
